Generally described, customer service centers provide a centralized mechanism to handle customer contacts across a variety of contexts. For example, customer service centers may be implemented to handle contacts relating to sales and marketing, technical support, and billing. In a common scenario, a customer service center for a large enterprise may handle customer service calls and other communications regarding a large number of issues related to disparate products and services. To provide service for the different types of issues that can arise across the disparate products and services, the customer service center may use groups of agents specifically trained to handle issues in particular areas. When a customer contact is received, the contact can be routed to a group of customer service representatives trained to handle the issue that the customer is experiencing.
In some customer service centers, groups of agents are organized into subgroups based on, e.g., seniority, level of expertise, or the like. Individual subgroups may have authority to perform certain functions without permission, and may require permission from agents in other subgroups to perform other functions. For example, a customer service agent may be permitted to handle certain types of returns or refunds, but may require permission from a supervisor, or transfer to a supervisor in order to handle other types of actions or to handle refunds of higher values than permitted for the lower level agents.